


Power and Control

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Chubby Derek, Chubby Stiles, Comfort Food, Consent Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fat Shaming, Human AU, Human Hale Family, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Verbal Humiliation, Weight Gain, mentions of drug use, secret fattening, tight clothes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1663670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stood by the mirror and did up the last of the buttons on his new shirt; it was heather grey and fitted his toned body like a glove. As he did up the final button at the collar, a pair of manicured hands came around his front, stroking up and down his chest.<br/>“Oh, honey. You look almost good enough to eat in that shirt. I bet the students will be salivating at the sight of you today. Their wet dreams coming true right in front of their eyes…” Kate purred, undoing the top two buttons of the shirt and showing off some of Derek’s tanned chest.</p><p>- When Kate gets jealous of the attention Derek is receiving as her TA, she tries to control yet another thing in his life, his diet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek stood by the mirror and did up the last of the buttons on his new shirt; it was heather grey and fitted his toned body like a glove. As he did up the final button at the collar, a pair of manicured hands came around his front, stroking up and down his chest.

“Oh, honey. You look almost good enough to eat in that shirt. I bet the students will be salivating at the sight of you today. Their wet dreams coming true right in front of their eyes…” Kate purred, undoing the top two buttons of the shirt and showing off some of Derek’s tanned chest.

“You don’t want to look like a hard-ass on your first day sweetie. You need to be _approachable_ for my students. I can’t have them all coming to me and fearing you.” She added, pressing a trail of kisses up his neck and to his jaw before moving in front of him and biting his lip. Derek’s hands snaked around Kate’s waist in her red satin blouse that matched her lipstick to a tee.

“I’m sure they’ll all be thanking some God for getting you as their History professor over your new TA.” He teased, cupping her ass lightly.

“Well, I got your attention, didn’t I?” She countered, her hands finding their way under Derek’s untucked shirt, her fingers trailing his defined abs.

“You certainly did that.”

“And now look at where we are? Living together in New York in a lovely apartment near campus. You’re my TA this year, meaning we’ll be spending even more time together…” She purred once again, one hand coming down to cup his pants, giving a light squeeze.

A moan escaped Derek’s mouth as he bit down on his own lipstick-stained lip.

“Just what you always wanted, eh?” She asked, a smile on her face that didn’t exactly reach her eyes.

“Yeah.” He said simply, looking down at her as if she’d hung the moon.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kate and Derek had met on Derek’s first day as a Sophomore at NYU in his Advanced Latin class. She was Professor Fink’s TA and a senior herself at the time, and dressed to impress in a tight pencil skirt and Louboutin heels, her hair worn down in golden curls with impeccable makeup. It was love at first sight for Derek.

Over the semester, Derek would make any excuse to have a meeting with her, saying he needed help with his latin –which was a lie, as he was already almost fluent thanks to an interest in the language from a young age. Each time he’d see her, she’d look at him with a predatory grin on her face, as if she wanted to devour him, but there was also a look of excitement on her face, as if he was a challenge, something she could show off as a trophy. Her eyes often surveyed his athletic body and she’d often stroke his thigh during one-on-ones, or her hand would swoop along his broad shoulders as she passed him. Even though Derek knew it was against university policy to date his TA, but he couldn’t resist Kate; she was beautiful, powerful and intelligent. Derek thought he was lucky that she was paying him any attention at all when she could have anyone.

Kate was also a few years older than Derek; she was a ‘mature’ student even though she was only 26, meaning that there was a six year age difference between the two of them. That didn’t seem to get in the way of their relationship though; Kate seemed to enjoy being a cougar and keeping a toyboy. She enjoyed the power, because she definitely wore the pants in their relationship.

Derek and Kate managed to keep their close relationship a secret all year, not that they ever established a relationship. Kate was clever and kept Derek waiting all year, just in case anyone found out about their attraction to one another. Of course, the tentative touches and innuendos were there along with the teasing and dirty talk, but they never got down and dirty with one another until Kate wasn’t Derek’s TA anymore.

They’d celebrated by having a sex marathon all weekend, not leaving her Lower Manhattan apartment.

Kate had of course made sure Derek was worthy of dating her throughout the year, meaning that he’d not dated anyone either semester. This meant that when they’d finally had sex he’d been begging for it and used it to her advantage, building up her control over him and planting the first seeds of manipulation. To her, Derek was certainly attractive and book smart, but he was terribly naïve and relatively new to the big city. She managed to persuade him to stay for most of the summer with her after she graduated and started to slowly manage his life.

First, she made sure he dressed the part to be her hot-ass boyfriend. Gone were most of his sweatpants and ill-fitting hoodies, and instead Ralph Lauren polo shirts and fitted suits were his new everyday attire. Kate, being the daughter of Senator Gerard Argent in New York meant that she’d been brought up in the high life. She was used to a certain way of living, carrying a certain image, and she wasn’t going to have Derek let that image down.

Next on her list was to get him to cut ties with the less desirable friends in his life. Derek had of course been part of a Fraternity since freshman year, but in Kate’s eyes he wasn’t a part of the _right_ sort of Fraternity. After managing to pull some strings before finishing college herself, Kate managed to get Derek into Kappa Sigma, when Derek had initially been part of the Pi Kappa Alpha. Soon enough, Derek was socialising with his new frat brothers more and his old ones less. He’d ignore his old friends that would say that Kate was no good, that she wasn’t in it for the long run.

The final thing she started to ‘take care of’ was integrating herself into the Hale family as a good girlfriend. She knew that Derek’s older sister who also lived in New York was weary of her thanks to the age gap and shady background behind the Argent name, so Kate made sure to make a good impression whenever any of the Hale’s came to visit. Derek thought she was the perfect girlfriend, being pleasant and friendly with his family while being sexy and dominating behind closed doors. He had the best of both worlds. Kate was prepared to do this in the long run, itching to get her hands on Derek’s share of the Hale family fortune one day that was sure to set her up for life while her own family’s wealth was dwindling.

Derek, of course, didn’t suspect that Kate didn’t truly love him the way he loved her.

Now, just under two years since they’d first met, Derek had gone from being a young fratboy who liked to party and didn’t care how he dressed to having a title at one of the most –if not the most- influential fraternities at NYU, wore suits and slacks and polo shirts and attended gala dinners. Kate had to hand it to herself, she’d done well with her little pet project. Having Derek living with her this year and having him as her TA was the icing on the cake, making him more dependent on her than he’d ever been, and he didn’t even notice.

Also thanks to her father and his connections at NYU, Kate had managed to take over from Professor Fink after he’d retired so now she was Professor Katherine Argent. People on the teaching body were of course suspicious of how Kate had managed to literally walk into a prestigious job at her Almer Mater so soon after finishing her own degree, but wouldn’t look into it because of Gerard Argent’s generous donations each year and how close he was to the Dean of the university. Kate was setting herself up to have the best life.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek was in the class before Kate arrived, sorting out her papers and the power point he’d helped her prepare a few days ago for the Intro to Latin class for freshman students hoping to pursue History and Fine Art. Derek was looking forward to helping students out in the class, seen as not all of them had any knowledge of the Latin language. Being a pro himself, he liked the idea that he was in a superior position to the students as well as being a helping hand to them if they needed it.

He had just finished separating the hand-outs for the class when he heard the door swing open, a flustered student rushing through them in fear of being late. Derek looked up at the boy, whose hair looked like a bird’s nest, sticking up in every direction with his cheeks flushed. The boy was dressed in a loose batman tee and baggy plaid shirt, bag swung haphazardly over his shoulder. Derek sighed, a smile forming on his lips as he shook his head. Of course Stiles would make it in the class before Kate by the skin of his teeth on the first day.

The boy –Stiles- looked around the room in panic before his gaze locked on Derek, mouth open a little and breathing heavy. Derek rolled his eyes at the younger boy and pointed at the selection of seats, motioning for him to take one as Kate strode into the classroom like she was on a catwalk, hair flowing over her shoulder as she swayed her hips with each step. Most of the guys looked at her with lust, the girls with jealousy. All except for Stiles, who rolled his eyes as he took a seat just above where Derek had placed his things and to the side.

Derek knew Stiles from Beacon Hills, where they’d both grown up. The Hales and Stilinski families were close with Stiles being an honorary Hale nearly all his life, spending nearly every day up at the Hale house. Derek’s younger sister Cora and Stiles were the same age and had been best friends their entire lives but it was Derek and Stiles that seemed the closest, with Stiles seeming to look up to Derek and go to him for advice about anything. Derek was the first person Stiles confided in that he thought he was gay during his sophomore year, and since then Derek had gone to jungle with the younger boy a few times when he’d been home and in general looked out for him. When Stiles had told Derek he was thinking about coming to NYU to study, Derek had helped him with his application and he’d even helped sort out a dorm for Stiles when he got accepted. Derek’s mother had told both he and his sister Laura to look out for Stiles, but neither of them needed the reminder. Stiles was family.

“Salve, class!” Kate said seductively, her voice carrying through the big lecture hall. The guys were all hanging on her every word, all of them except Stiles who didn’t seem impressed with her. He leant down so his lips were at Derek’s ear.

“This is the hot piece of ass you’re dating?” He whispered sceptically.

Derek didn’t respond, he merely sat back and watched Kate parade around in front of the class and introduce the module to her students, outlining what was expected of them this semester and throughout their time at NYU.

“And this, ladies and gentlemen,” she purred, gesturing at Derek, the girls in the class all snapped their heads to Derek, jaws dropping, “is my TA. His name is Derek Hale and he’s a senior here at NYU, majoring in Classics. He will be your link to me and be marking most of your assignments. If you need any help on the module, you can go directly to him with any queries. His office hours are on the screen behind me, along with his contact details if you would like to write them down as I won’t be giving them out again…”

Suddenly, all the girls rushed to write down all the information on the board. Derek could hear Stiles snickering behind him.

“Looks like your lady has some competition.” He muttered, nodding at the flash of disdain on Kate’s face at their enthusiasm.

“There’s no competition, Stiles.” Derek replied, smiling and waving at the class before turning to Kate and giving her a loving, sincere smile.

Kate didn’t have time to react to it as the bell went, signalling the end of the class. All of the guys except Stiles swarmed to Kate, while the girls went straight to Derek. Stiles lurked at the end of the group of girls, a little amused at the attention his friend was getting.

“Mr Hale? I was wondering if you did tutoring for Latin? See, I’m not too good…” One girl murmured, sticking her chest out in Derek’s face. Stiles muffled a laugh, causing some girls to turn and glare at him. Unbeknown to both of them, Kate was watching the exchange while talking with an over eager student named Matt who had apparently read her dissertation on Latin culture and wanted to ask her about it.

“I’m afraid I don’t have time this semester for tutoring. I’m sure some of your other students might be able to help you though.” He replied, his gaze on Stiles with an eyebrow raised. Stiles shrugged.

The girl huffed and made her way out of the class, followed by most of the other girls that obviously wanted to know the same thing. When they had all left, Stiles gravitated towards Derek, books in hand and bag on his shoulder.

“Yes, Stiles?” Derek asked, exasperated.

“Huh? Oh. Laura’s taking me to see her exhibition this weekend. She told me to remind you about it and that if you even think of missing it, her next collection will include pictures you never want the world to see.” He teased, winking before he made his way to the double doors. “See you later!”

Soon enough, the room was free of everyone but Derek and Kate, and Kate wasted no time, pinching his ass in the fitted trousers she’d got him.

“Seems like I’m not the only person that gets distracted by you.” He purred, a harsh undertone in her voice that Derek didn’t seem to pick up on.

“They’re barely 18. They don’t know what they want.” He countered, turning his head to her with a small smile on his face.

“But you liked the attention, didn’t you?” She accused; a hint of playfulness to her voice that sounded a few octaves too high.

“It was weird. I’m not…used to it, I guess?” Was all he could say as he packed up his satchel.

Kate hummed, her hand going over his shoulders once more before she gathered her things and they left together.

“I’m assuming the kid that was stuck to you all morning is the family friend. Giles, is it?”

“You mean Stiles? Yeah. I’ve known him all his life, practically grew up in our house. What do you think of him?” Derek asked.

“He didn’t really seem interested in what I had to say, seen as he spent most of the class giving you a commentary. Not to mention the fact he almost ran me over charging into class just before it started.” Kate commented, not pleased.

“He’s always been a little jittery. He finds it hard to focus.”

“He _seems_ to think he’s above my class, and we haven’t even started.” Kate remarked.

“He doesn’t, he’s just adjusting. Give him time.” Derek reasoned, although Kate didn’t seem that convinced.

“Yeah, well. We can’t spend too much time at your sister’s exhibition this weekend remember? We have the dinner at my family’s house to celebrate my first week as a professor.”

Derek cursed. He’d forgotten about that.

“I could go to Laura’s exhibition alone if you want? Give you the time to get an outfit and get ready and then I could stick around at the gallery a little longer before meeting up with you at Gerard’s.”

“It’s black tie, Derek.”

“I can bring my suit with me to the Gallery and change in Laura’s studio, it’s not a problem.” Kate stopped, eyes narrowed at Derek.

“…Fine. But if you’re late, my father will _not_ be happy. At all.”

Derek pressed a chaste kiss to her cheek. “I won’t be late, I promise.”

“You better not be, or there’ll be hell to pay.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek was definitely going to be late.

“Fuck!” He yelled, slamming his fists into the tattered backseat of his taxi. He was ten blocks from Gerard’s apartment, it was 7:05 and traffic was backed up thanks to an accident. He was honestly contemplating getting out of the taxi and walking –running- it, but then he’d be late _and_ not presentable. He tried calling Kate’s cellphone yet again, and was met with no answer. Derek leant forward in the cab towards the driver.

“Look, how much longer do you think it’ll take?” He asked.

“By the looks of things…a good half hour at least, man.” The driver replied, tapping his fingers on the wheel. Derek looked out the cab window at the empty streets and then at the traffic miles ahead of him.

“Fuck it. I’m walking it. How much do I owe you?”

The driver tapped his meter. “$23.”

Derek opened his wallet and took out two tens and a five. “There. Keep the change. Thanks.” He handed the money over and got out of the cab and fished through the traffic to the sidewalk before he started to jog, which before long turned into him sprinting up the rest of York Avenue until he got to East 79th Street.

When he finally got to the door to Gerard’s apartment, his hair was dishevelled, shirt untucked and tie partially undone, he quickly attempted to fix it before looking at his rolex watch –a gift from Kate- and saw that it was 7:18. He was 18 minutes late. He knocked on the door and prayed Kate wouldn’t kill him for being late.

Of course, she was the one who answered the door, face like thunder.

“You’re late.”

“I know, I’m sorry bu-”

“No excuses. You _promised_ me you’d be on time.” She said , cutting him off.

Derek’s shoulders slumped.

“I’m sorry, I really am.”

Kate narrowed her eyes at him and looked him up and down, expression not changing or wavering before she opened the door more and let him come in without another word.

Gerard appeared behind Kate as Derek entered with his head down, obviously judging Derek for his lack of punctuality.

“You’re late.” He remarked.

“I know. I’m sorry.” He said again, sounding more defeated each time he had to say it. He knew that Gerard didn’t approve of his relationship with Kate and thought of him as just another college fratboy. He’d spent the last year bending over backwards for him and Kate to show he was worthy of dating his daughter, but nothing seemed to work.

During the rest of the evening at Gerard’s he’d received evils off all the guests that were at the small get together. What didn’t help matters is that his cell hadn’t stopped vibrating since Friday night with all his students emailing him already asking for help. After the fifth time, Kate had dragged him aside and told him to turn his phone off before Gerard threw him out; he’d already ruined the evening and it didn’t need to be ruined any more. He did as she said before handing it over to her to put in her purse. He was so screwed when they got home.

When they got back to the apartment, went straight into the spare bedroom that they used as a study and closed the door in Derek’s face. Hurt, he went into the bedroom and changed into the one pair of sweats he owned before heading into the kitchen to grab a drink and something to eat; he hadn’t had time all day to get any food because he was at Laura’s exhibition as a supportive brother –along with Stiles- and then he’d rushed to Gerard’s and the meal was nothing more than finger food.

Derek opened the fridge and saw all the greens and fresh foods that Kate bought and sighed, merely grabbing a bottle of water before raiding the cupboards and finally coming across a pack of dried ramen noodles and started cooking them.

During this time, Kate was pacing the study in her stilettos and LBD, still furious at Derek for showing her up. He was meant to do exactly what she said; he was her toy after all. She couldn’t believe that he’d turned up late and a mess when she’d told him explicitly not to. His phone going off all night, emails from those young, beautiful girls was the tip of the iceberg. Kate was jealous of the attention Derek had been getting off the girls all week, even if she understood why; Derek looked like a Greek God, sculpted to perfection and –thanks to her- wore well-fitted clothes. But Derek was hers, and she needed to show everyone that. There had to be a way to knock down his confidence and curb the attention he was getting, surely.

Kate could hear Derek pottering around in the kitchen, and stuck her head out of the door just a little to see what he was doing.

Derek was spooning the noodles into his mouth so fast; it was almost as if he was inhaling the food. Kate narrowed her eyes at the noodles, not knowing where Derek kept them. She knew that he had a secret stash of goodies somewhere in the apartment, since he had a sweet tooth and wasn’t always pleased with her low-fat-gluten-free meals. She’d let it slide because she knew if she tried to take it away, Derek would realise just how much control she had on his life. She was sure though, if Derek didn’t live by her healthy diet plan, he’d probably have a beer gut by now, and no one found _that_ attractive.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. _What if she let Derek eat more of the things he liked so much?_ What if she cooked him heartier meals; like lasagne and pasta dishes, baked him muffins and cookies. _Then_ he’d appreciate her more, think she was bending over backwards to please _him._ She looked at her own slender figure. It was sure to do damage to her own body, but with a gym downstairs she could always sneak away for a few hours to keep in shape while he did her work for her at the university, and he’d be happy to do it. It would mean that Derek himself would have less time to go to the gym, make him softer quicker. A smile grew on her face. No one else would want him then.

She was going to make Derek fat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve been thinking about it recently, my lifestyle I mean, and how you’ve bent over backwards to fit in with me because we’re together. I know you love me, but I don’t feel I show it enough.” She sighed, a tinge of sadness to her voice. “You’ve lost friends because of our relationship, and you rarely see your family because of engagements with mine, and then I make you eat the same diet as me when I can tell at times all you want to do it relax it and order takeout...I’ve been thinking about it hard, and I think it’s time I relax my own and enjoy life a little more; eat out, get takeout, go to a bakery that makes proper cookies and cakes, y’know?”
> 
> Derek was stunned to silence. He was tied between feeling bad for trying to make Kate happy when it was making her sad right now, and the euphoria of not having to eat rabbit food 24/7 now. He could have cheat days without feeling as guilty! He sighed and walked over to Kate, pulling her in for a hug. “We can always try it. If you wanna go back to your old diet, we can.”
> 
> \- Kate puts her plan into place.

Kate spent the rest of her night into the early hours researching how she could make Derek gain weight without him knowing she was behind it. In the end, she found a few key things that could help her achieve her goal:

-          Home-cooked meals using generous helpings of butter, oils and fats.

-          Baked goods, with lots of sugar.

-          Make dinner at least two courses (a main and dessert).

-          Encourage snacking.

-          A weekend ‘treat’ of fast food of some form.

-          Limit the amount of exercise.

Of course, Kate knew she would have to do most of this gradually so Derek didn’t notice. She didn’t want him to get too big either, seen as she wanted to keep the guy for herself and just turn other people off him. She also ordered a tub of appetite stimulants to start adding to Derek’s food in hopes she wouldn’t have to push food onto him and –again- make him suspicious. She ached to put her plan into place, and she knew how to.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

_…what?_

Sitting up in bed confused, he rubbed his eyes before cautiously making his way into the kitchen where he was greeted with the sight of Kate frying bacon, a stack of pancakes on their kitchen table with an accompaniment of condiments and two large jugs, one of coffee and one of orange juice.

“Oh honey, you’re finally awake! If you’d been asleep much longer your breakfast would have been cold!” She cooed, setting the bacon on another plate and walking towards him. With her free hand, Kate caressed Derek’s cheek and planted a kiss on the other before passing him to place the plate of bacon down on the table and taking a seat.

Derek followed suit, sitting opposite his girlfriend as she looked at him expectantly, pouring them both a mug of coffee and a glass or orange juice.

“Well? Aren’t you going to dig in, baby?” She asked.

Slowly, Derek took a single pancake, which Kate eyed.

“Just one? Honey, I made this for you, as an apology for last night.” She purred, her hand finding his that held the pancake on his fork. Derek didn’t know what to do, he knew she’d obviously gone to a lot of effort to make them both breakfast –especially if it involved real bacon. He placed the one pancake down before hesitantly sinking his fork into the next one on top. He looked at Kate, not sure what for, and she watched him expectantly, encouraging him to take his fill.

“I know my man has a big appetite. I thought I’d make you a little treat for all your support.” She reassured. “I really am sorry for last night. I saw on the news when we came back that there had been an accident on York Avenue and that it wasn’t your fault. I wanted to make it up to you and you know what they say, the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach!” She teased, winking at him as she took a few slices of the turkey bacon she’d done for herself and started to nibble.

Derek smiled, a blush creeping over his cheeks as he piled four more pancakes on his plate, adding some syrup before he dug in, munching away contently on his pancakes and not noticing Kate’s wicked grin.

“Oh! I almost forgot. Here’s your phone back.” She placed his cellphone on the table. “You might have a few emails to get back to, by the sounds of things last night.”

Derek sighed and nodded, his mouth full of pancake and bacon.

“You’ll get used to it. If anything it’ll die down soon enough, it’s just girls seeing real men for the first time, and everything is new to them.” She added. “I got it a lot from your classmates.”

Both she and Derek smirked.

After breakfast, where Derek had well and truly stuffed himself after tasting the beauty of real bacon again after what felt like so long and the softness of pancake, Kate and he got to work replying to emails and such. When Derek had turned on his cell, he’d seen messages from both Laura and Stiles that he quickly replied to before actually working. During the course of the day while creating lesson plans, answering queries and doing his own schoolwork, Derek and Stiles exchanged messages to one another, Derek telling Stiles about the whole Kate fiasco last night and how she’d been nice to him all day. When she’d finished, she’d made him a sandwich and had set out some snacks in the study they both used for them to both to munch on just after breakfast. Derek was well aware of his own sweet tooth and couldn’t help himself, grabbing handfuls of jelly babies at a time and munching as he wrote up his notes. He liked this new Kate he was experiencing, one that seemed to embrace his food habits and not comment on how bad it was. He just wondered how long it would last.

**_Who knows dude? Just appreciate it while it lasts, because before you know it it’ll be back to rabbit food to preserve your perfect abs ;)_ **

Stiles texted, making Derek chuckle.

_I’m probably going overboard on eating it though. I’ve not had it for so long it’ll probably crash my system or something if I keep it up!_

Derek replied.

**_Embrace the tasty food man! Stop complaining. It’s not like you’re gunna get fat from one day off. ENJOY IT._ **

**_Also, shouldn’t you be workin’ Mister? BAD DEREK._ **

_Stiles, you’re the one texting ME. Don’t you have your own work to do, say, for Latin tomorrow?_

**_Shush you! I’m having fun in my first week as a freshman in New York! And who says I haven’t already done it, sir? ;)_ **

_Don’t party too hard. You don’t want to develop a beer gut! You’ve gotta keep your grades up at least to stay here, remember?_

**_Ugh. YES DAD._ ** **_L_ **

_Someone’s gotta look out for you out here!_

**_You sound as bad as Laura!_ **

_Like she could look after you. She can’t even keep a plant alive for more than a week._

**_I’ll tell her you said that, Mister!_ **

**_Fine, fine! Going away now. Enjoy your BORING Sunday!_ ** **_J_ **

Derek rolled his eyes and set his phone down; Stiles was the only person who could make Derek smile without fail. His overactive brain and lack of brain to mouth filter made him crazy and an acquired taste, but Derek could never tire from Stiles. Stiles was his closest friend, not that he’d ever admit that to the younger man, and he knew Stiles would always have his back, no matter what. Derek knew he could count on Stiles for anything. He was the only one who knew all of Derek’s secrets. They both called one another out on their bullshit, and didn’t keep anything from one another and sometimes they both needed that.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Monday morning rolled around again, and Derek opted for a shirt and waistcoat for the mild fall weather outside. He was styling his hair roughly in the mirror when Kate walked into the bedroom, two green morning smoothies in her hands. She passed one to Derek before setting her own down on the dresser and touching up her impeccable hair and make-up as Derek downed his smoothie as quick as possible. He hated the taste of the kale and celery that Kate always generously added and like every morning wished he would never have to drink one again. He shuddered as he placed the glass down and went straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get rid of the vile taste from his mouth.

Kate knocked on the door gingerly as he finished up, poking her head through the crack with a look of concern over her face.

“Is everything okay, honey?” She asked.

Derek nodded, finishing up and spitting the minty froth from his mouth. “Yeah, why?”

Kate shrugged. “I just saw your face as you were drinking your smoothie, that’s all…it tasted alright didn’t it?” She asked innocently.

“Yeah, it tasted fine.” Derek smiled, his heart racing in panic.

“…You do like them, don’t you? You’d tell me if you didn’t?” Kate inquired, mock concern in her voice.

“Yeah, of course.” He replied, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“Der…” She said a little more sternly. “Tell me the truth. I want us to work out, and it won’t if you lie to me.”

Derek hesitated.

“Honey! Why didn’t you tell me?” Kate asked, walking into the bathroom, rubbing her hands up and down Derek’s arms as a form of comfort.

“I dunno,” he shrugged, “you liked them, so I thought I’d try it. When I didn’t like it, I didn’t know how to tell you. You’re so passionate about eating right and being healthy.”

“Sweetie, you should never do anything you don’t want to do. I’m sorry.” She apologised, pouting a little at Derek. She took her hands off Derek’s arms and started to rub her own, head shying away from Derek. Little did he know it was all an act.

“I’ve been thinking about it recently, my lifestyle I mean, and how you’ve bent over backwards to fit in with me because we’re together. I know you love me, but I don’t feel I show it enough.” She sighed, a tinge of sadness to her voice. “You’ve lost friends because of our relationship, and you rarely see your family because of engagements with mine, and then I make you eat the same diet as me when I can tell at times all you want to do it relax it and order takeout...I’ve been thinking about it hard, and I think it’s time I relax my own and enjoy life a little more; eat out, get takeout, go to a bakery that makes proper cookies and cakes, y’know?”

Derek was stunned to silence. He was tied between feeling bad for trying to make Kate happy when it was making her sad right now, and the euphoria of not having to eat rabbit food 24/7 now. He could have cheat days without feeling as guilty! He sighed and walked over to Kate, pulling her in for a hug. “We can always try it. If you wanna go back to your old diet, we can.”

“No! _We_ don’t have to go back to it if it doesn’t suit me. I feel bad enough that I’ve been depriving you of things.” She sniffled into Derek’s shirt, but no tears actually came.

“Are you sure?” He asked, hesitant.

“100%. It’s all about give and take and balance in a relationship, right?” She asked, her voice muffled by Derek’s shirt.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” Derek smiled, his heart swelling at how loving and understanding Kate was being, he could feel her smile on his chest. If she was happy, so was he.

Little did he know that the reason Kate was smiling was because her plan was being put into action oh-so-easily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When Derek arrived at the lecture hall that morning, he was surprised to see Stiles already sitting down, notebook out and a shit-eating grin on his face for managing to get there before anyone –even Derek- had arrived.

“Someone’s an eager beaver today.” Derek teased as he started to unpack his briefcase at the seat below where Stiles was sat.

“What can I say? I wanna be in the professor’s good books seen as I’m friends with her TA. Gotta make a good impression.” He countered, twirling a number two pencil between his fingers.

“Stiles, Kate likes you just fine.”

“I think you mean, _Professor Argent_ there, _Mister Hale_.” Stiles corrected, winking at the older man. Derek rolled his eyes in mock annoyance.

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“Yeah, whatever Hale.” Stiles replied as he started to tap his pencil on his desk.

There was a comfortable silence after that, with Stiles watching Derek as he set up for the class. They had a good ten or so minutes before anyone else was likely to show up, but they wouldn’t be counting down the minutes. They knew each other well enough that their silences could never be awkward.

“I mean it though, about wanting her to like me.” Stiles admitted, his voice a little quieter than usual. Derek stopped what he was doing and walked over to where the younger man was sitting.

“Stiles, it’s only your second class today. You don’t need to worry about her not liking you.” Derek said in a similar tone.

“Yeah, but I don’t just mean in class, Derek. She’s your girlfriend, and you guys are pretty serious. I mean, you live with her. Hell, she might be family one day. I don’t want her to not like me because I don’t…” Stiles sighed, dropping the pencil and scrubbing his face with his hands. “I don’t want to lose you because we don’t get along.” He admitted, not giving Derek eye contact.

Derek took a deep breath and took Stiles’ wrists in his hands. “Stiles, look at me.” He ordered in a soft tone. Stiles hesitated for a second before giving in and looking into Derek’s eyes that he could so easily get lost in, not that he’d ever admit that to Derek.

“Kate will like you, Stiles. There’s nothing she couldn’t like about you. You’re smart, you’ve got a great sense of humour, you’re kind and you’ve got a great soul. You’re probably the coolest person I know, and you know Laura would say that’s her.” Both Derek and Stiles chuckled, both their hearts fluttering at the other’s laugh.

“But if by some weird anomaly she doesn’t, it doesn’t matter. No one can ever get in the way of our friendship. You’ve known me your entire life Stiles, and if I wanted to get rid of you, there are a million different ways I could have by now.” He teased. “And hell, I’m nowhere _near_ ready to settle down and like, _marry_ Kate. I’m 21, jeez.” Stiles smiled, and Derek loosened his grip on the younger man’s wrists. “You got that?” He added, smiling earnestly at Stiles.

“Yeah, I get that now.” Stiles answered, a smile growing on his face that reached beyond his eyes.

It doesn’t take long for other students to enter and take their seats, the girls eyeing Derek and gasping when he has to bend over to pick up some sheets he dropped. Stiles chuckles and sends Derek a pleased look, Derek feigning innocence at the noises coming from a group of girls even though Stiles knows that Derek is anything but a klutz. The younger man rolled his eyes and got back to his phone, probably messaging Laura and his friend Scott from back home who stayed local for college. Scott and Stiles were a pair of troublemakers when they were put together –usually because of Stiles’ adventurous side and bad influence, often getting in trouble with more than just their friends and family; there had been times where they missed getting arrested by the skin of their teeth thanks to Stiles’ dad being the Sheriff. People in town always thought of them as brothers, they were that close, but even Scott knew he’d never be as close to Stiles as Derek was.

When Stiles and Derek were kids, they’d often go on their own adventures on the preserve where the Hale’s lived. It would take everyone a good few hours at times to find them, and when they did the boys were often passed out from exhaustion of a long day, Derek holding Stiles against his chest with Stiles’ limbs entangled in the older boy’s. They were inseparable at times, and Laura and Cora often teased that they’d get married one day.

But then as they grew up, the hugs and touches they shared became less and less frequent as they do with age. Sometimes, this upset Stiles as he felt like his best friend didn’t love him anymore, but after talking with Talia about it one day, when Derek went to the mall with his friends from school and not Stiles, he realised that Derek was just growing up, but that it didn’t mean that Derek didn’t love him anymore. The difference between them was that Stiles had known from a young age that he was liked guys and felt indifferently to girls, while Derek liked to swing for both teams. Derek dated girls through highschool, his first real love was a girl name Paige who he dated for most of his Junior and Senior years. They’d broken up just before heading off to college, knowing that it wouldn’t last, since he was off to New York and she Alaska.

During his first year of college, Derek had told Stiles that he’d got drunk a few times and made out with guys, but never taken it any further. One night, Stiles had got a call at 3am of Derek, who was wasted and panicky on the phone when he admitted to Stiles that he thought he might be bi. Stiles’ heart had fluttered, since he’d never stopped loving Derek and felt he now had a slim chance of Derek feeling the same way. They’d talked all night until the sun was coming up for Stiles about it, the older man telling Stiles about his feelings, and how he’d always been attracted to guys but didn’t understand it and didn’t want to act on it until he’d came to college and seen how liberal everything was. Before Stiles knew it, Derek had passed out, but just before he’d told Stiles that he was glad to have him in his life, and that he couldn’t imaging not being in his life. Stiles had smiled, listening to Derek snoring for a little too long before going back to sleep himself.

Stiles was snapped out of his little reverie by the sound of the doors to the lecture hall swinging open and the sound of heels clicking determinedly to the front of the room. Stiles looked up and saw Kate striding towards the desk at the front of the room with the weird fanboy from last week hot on her tails, carrying her books and bag before he set them down beside her. Kate smiled at the boy and thanked him before motioning at him to take a seat, which he did in a heartbeat.

Stiles rolled his eyes at Matt’s obvious worship of Kate, but kept it to himself. He wanted to try and be nice to Kate, seen as Derek obviously saw something redeemable in her.

“Salve, how are you all this morning? I know this class is an early one, especially after your first real weekend of partying here at NYU, but I want you to know that I take what I teach seriously, and I expect you guys to treat this class the same way. Of course, I know there will be times where you come to class hungover, or miss it or sleep in late, but I always expect you all to put 100% into this class. Capis?”

There’s a murmur of agreement from the class and Kate smiled, clasping her hands together.

“Good. Now your homework last week was to come to class with a few Latin phrases that you knew or looked up. Raise your hand if you did it.”

Everyone in class raised their hand.

“Well done. You’re getting off to a good start. Would anyone like to share some of their phrases?” She looked around the room expectantly.

“Amor Vincit Omnia.” Matt shouted out, obviously pleased with himself. Stiles repressed a groan at his over-enthusiasm.

Kate smiled. “Love conquers all things. Good. Next?”

“Carpe Diem?” Another student suggested.

Kate nodded. “Ah, yes. A cliché Latin phrase if there ever was one. What is it’s literal meaning?” She asked.

The student shrugged. Matt piped up yet again. “Live in the moment?”

Kate shook her head. “No, that’s not its literal meaning. Anyone else?”

“Pluck the day.” Stiles called out from behind Derek, slouched in his seat but paying attention. Kate smiled, obviously impressed.

“Well done. Why don’t you give me one of your phrases?”

Stiles looked down at Derek, who was looking at him with reassurance and obviously impressed. “Amicitiae nostrae memoriam spero sempiternam fore.” He said fluently, his eyes not leaving Derek’s until he’d finished.

Kate nodded her head. “Cicero. I’m impressed. Do you know what that means Mr…”

“Stilinski, but people call me Stiles.” He answered politely. “And it means ‘hope that the memory of our friendship will be everlasting’ as far as I know.”

“Good…any other more complex phrases you’d like to share, Stiles?”

“Timendi causa est nescire. Dulce bellum inexpertis. Crede quod habes, et habes…I have a few.” He answered nonchalantly. The whole class looked at him, wide eyed.

“You’re not a beginner to Latin, I see.” Kate accused softly, slowly walking towards to where Stiles was sitting.

“What can I say? I like the language. It also helps that I know a few people that speak it and know it pretty well.” He shrugged, side-eyeing Derek discretely.

“Why did you take intro to Latin instead of a more advanced level, Stiles?” She asked, getting closer.

“I’m not good on the technicality or structure of it. I know some phrases and the pronunciation, and I can read it a little, but I don’t feel I know enough to take an advanced class, Professor.” He admitted confidently. Kate hated to be challenged. She could tell she was going to hate Stiles.

“Well then, I hope I can help you improve on your good foundations.” She mused, before getting back to the class.

Stiles smiled to himself in his seat, and although most of the serious staring stopped, he could feel eyes on him throughout the rest of the class.

When the class ended less people hung around than the week before. A few girls still tried to persuade Derek to tutor them, and asked him if they’d ever hear him speak Latin in class, to which he said it was definitely a possibility. The girls all giggled to themselves before leaving and again, Derek missed Kate’s watchful eye on the exchange. She herself was –yet again- being hounded by Matt, but enjoying the attention kept up the ruse of enthusiasm before it got too much and reminded him he probably had other classes to get to. Soon enough it was just Derek, Kate and Stiles in the room.

Derek and Stiles were talking over by where they had been sitting, and after Kate had packed her things away, she walked over to where they were conversing.

“Well done today Stiles. I can see you’re going to do very well in my class.” She commented, a smile on her face that Stiles saw right through.

“Thank you. I didn’t want to just be seen as Derek’s friend to you, y’know? I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn’t fooling around in this class.” He replied, smiling.

“Well, I can see that.” She admitted, looking the younger boy up and down like competition for Derek’s attention. He was a skinny guy, a little nerdy, but had potential to be a ladies man if he wanted. “I’m sure you impressed the ladies here today as well, Stiles.” She added.

Both Stiles and Derek laughed. “I don’t think he’s interested in impressing the ladies.” Derek mentioned between chuckles. Kate looked at them both confused.

“I’m not exactly into girls, they have a V where I’d rather see a D.” Stiles admitted, before getting smacked playfully on the back of the head by Derek.

“Ah.” Kate muttered, trying to keep the look of disgust off her face. Stiles caught it, his eyes challenging her for a brief second before his attention went back to Derek.

“Dude! Come on.” Stiles smacked the older man on the shoulder.

“Now now boys. No fighting.” Kate teased. She looked at Derek expectantly. “I’m afraid Derek and I have some things we need to do at our office, but you should come to our place sometime next week after you’ve had more time to settle.” She said, addressing Stiles. Derek couldn’t help a smile spreading across his face.

“Yeah, that sounds nice!” Stiles faked. “I’m going over to Laura’s a lot this week anyway to get my space sorted in his studio, so I’m super busy this week.” He added, standing his ground against Kate’s hostility.

“Yes, Derek said you were an artist. New York is certainly the city to let your creative juices flow.”

“It certainly is.”

Derek clasped Stiles’ shoulder as they all made their way out of the room, before Stiles headed off in the opposite direction to the couple.

“I’ll text you later, Hale!” He shouted as he walked off.

Kate looped her arm through Derek’s as they headed up to their offices. “So on the way to work this morning, I saw this cute little Italian restaurant on White Street called Petrarca. Why don’t we eat out there tonight?” She suggested.

“Sounds great!” Derek said enthusiastically. He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d had proper Italian food, but it was too long.

Kate smiled, pulled on his arm a little tighter. “I can’t wait!” She said a little too enthusiastically. “Oh, I’m going shopping this afternoon while you’re in class for some groceries. Is there anything you want me to get while I’m out, honey?” She asked innocently.

Derek hummed as they got closer to their offices, thinking hard. His mind had immediately gone blank because he was taken aback by how much Kate was embracing this change. “Uhh…cookies?” He suggested, not knowing what else to say.

Kate smiled. “I can get them, sure.”

Derek reciprocated the smile as Kate’s cell started to chime. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the number, seeing it was her father. “I’d better take this. I’ll catch up with you.” She said, and kissed him on the cheek before she answered, miming ‘I love you!’ at Derek and walking off. Derek watched her for a few moments smiling, before he carried on heading towards his office.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His last class felt like it had been going on forever, so when his professor finally called time on the class and dismissed them, Derek contemplated jumping for joy. Intermediate Greek was interesting to learn, but his teacher was the sort of guy that would make anything you found remotely interesting sound dull.

As Derek left class, he noticed Kate was leaning against the archway across the way waiting for him. Surprised, he said goodbye to his classmates and jogged over to meet her.

“I had to make an early reservation, thought I’d come pick you up so you didn’t have to rush when you got in from walking back.” She smiled.

Derek took her hand in his and they made their way over to Kate’s Audi. “Thanks.”

When they got back to Kate’s apartment, Derek could smell the sweet smell of baking, and looked at Kate curiously. She smiled nervously.

“Okay, so I might have got a bit carried away shopping today, and a little excited and decided to try my hand at baking…” She admitted, leading him towards the kitchen where a pile of around a dozen and a half cookies lay on a plate.

“I was just buzzing this afternoon and needed to do something, so I thought I’d make you cookies. I mean, I did buy you some too but I just thought I’d make them with love.” She purred, caressing his chest with one hand while the other stroked down his back.

She left his side and walked over to the plate, taking a cookie in her hand before moving back over to Derek and holding it up to his mouth, one hand under it to catch crumbs. Derek looked at the cookie, and then at Kate before taking a bite into the chewy, gooey mess of the cookie. The noises he made could be construed as pornographic. It had been too long since he had a home-baked cookie. Kate handed him the cookie and took one for herself while Derek munched down his quickly. She took two bites out of it before handing it to Derek.

“You not want it?” He asked.

“Nah, honey. I made them specifically for you,” she purred again, “and I might have had a few before I came to get you.” She said sheepishly, an act for Derek.

Derek chuckled and took the cookie off Kate, biting into it and moaned again. “These are so good. I don’t think any other cookie could compare.” He sighed happily.

Kate rubbed her hands together to get rid of any crumbs and walked past him, opening the refrigerator. “You can have as many as you want, baby. Just leave room for the restaurant. We’ve got about an hour before we need to leave.” She chimed. “I’ve got some of your favourites in, and we have a snack cupboard now here.” She said, opening the cupboard above the counter next to the refrigerator. “Help yourself whenever.” She said pleasantly.

“Now, I’m going to finish my lesson plan for tomorrow’s sophomore class and then get ready.” She said, kissing him on the cheek before heading to their study.

Derek looked at the cookies and then the fridge, then the snack cupboard before grabbing another cookie and perused the newly stocked cupboards and refrigerator. When he opened the door to the fridge, he took out the skimmed milk that Kate had bought –not knowing it was actually full fat milk and Kate had changed the labels on- and poured himself a large glass. He finished the cookie and then drank down the milk in seconds, stifling a burp before heading to his bag on the table. He couldn’t stop himself reaching for another cookie as he passed, hunger stirring in his stomach. Little did he know they were laced with appetite stimulant, and that he’d be feeling the full effects soon enough.

An hour later, Derek was waiting by the front door for Kate in his Armani suit, sans blazer. He fiddled with the jacket, always feeling a little too dressed up when he was in a full three-piece suit, but Kate always complimented him when he wore one, and it was a special occasion after all.

Kate emerged from the bedroom in a sleek and sexy skin tight scarlet dress that barely covered her ass and a deep back. Derek’s mouth was watering at how hot his girlfriend looked as she grabbed a black blazer from the hook by the door, her clutch from the table and took his hand.

“Let’s go eat.” She said happily.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The meal so far had been incredible, Derek and Kate had shared a platter of bruschetta  to start and then for their main course, Kate had opted to have butternut squash ravioli while Derek –thanks to some persuasion from Kate- had chosen the homemade ‘Lasagna Della Mamma’.  The food had been delicious, and he’d tried some of Kate’s ravioli, while she passed up trying his lasagne, being a vegetarian.

Derek was starting to feel full, and Kate wanted dessert.

He knew she wouldn’t order a dessert if he didn’t, and that she’d be pissed if they didn’t have a dessert since this was their first meal out in a long time and the meal was already costing her. Derek looked over the dessert menu, not knowing what would be his best choice, all of the desserts looking rich.

“Hmm…I think I’m going to go for the profiteroles. What about you honey?” She asked sweetly, her foot sliding up and down Derek’s leg.

Derek sighed. “Jeez, there are so many good things on this menu…” He stalled, looking up at her over the menu, “I don’t know what to choose.”

“I could pick one for you.” Kate offered, hiding her sly smile behind the menu.

Derek nodded. “Sure, go for it.”

Kate looked over the menu once more, trying to suss out what Derek would enjoy, but also would –hopefully- affect his waistline. “What about…the chocolate bread pudding? That sounds delicious!” She whispered enthusiastically.

Derek’s eyes went wide. Could he handle that?

“Sure, sure okay.” He replied, smiling. Kate smiled back as the waiter came over.

“Hello there, ready to order dessert?” The waiter asked. Kate and Derek set their menus down.

“Can I have the profiteroles please? And my man here will have the chocolate bread pudding thank you.” She asked, quickly looking at Derek before looking back at the guy. “Does that come with ice cream, the pudding?” She added.

“Why yes ma’am, it does. There’s a sweet caramel sauce and ice cream.” He answered.

Derek’s eyes went wide. Well, hell with it.

“That sounds great.” Derek responded.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Derek was so screwed.

He barely made it half way through his…generous serving of the pudding before his stomach started to protest. Kate was slowly making her way through her profiteroles, making lewd noises and commenting on how delicious they were and had already fed Derek two of the ten she’d been served. Derek was sure Kate would finish her dessert, so he ploughed through his own and somehow managed to finish it, even though his stomach protested against it, not used to eating such rich, good food.

Derek secretly moved one of his hands under the table to sooth his bloated stomach, that was rock hard from being full of food instead of just being abs, but it offered no comfort. When he was done, he slouched back in his chair and waited for Kate to finish. He knew the only way he would feel better would be to undo the button on his pants, but there was no way he could do that in a crowded restaurant. He’d have to suffer until they got home.

Kate ordered the check, one profiterole left on her plate.

“Baby, I can’t finish this. You have it.” She groaned, pleading with her eyes. “We can’t make them think we didn’t fully enjoy the food. You know what Italians are like.”

Derek groaned and slowly sat up straight in his chair, taking his fork in his hand and poked the tines into the cream-filled pastry goodness. He knew he’d have to eat it in one, and quickly at that, so that’s what he did. His stomach protested even more, but he managed to keep it down and vowed nothing more would pass his lips tonight.

Hell, he was surprised he’d managed three generous sized courses as it was.

Kate’s eyes darkened with lust, casting glances over at Derek all night and watching him stuff himself silly, seeing the development over the course of the night. His little bloated belly growing was just promise of what was to come.

She paid the waiter, leaving a generous tip before they left together. Derek was staggering as they made their way over to Kate’s car and Kate also feigned total fullness.

“Oh wow, that was amazing. I don’t think I’ll ever eat again.” She moaned, rubbing her lack-of bloated belly. Derek didn’t even have the energy to reply, and merely groaned in agreement.

Somehow, Derek managed to get in the car himself and they headed home, Derek almost passed out in the passenger seat as Kate thought of it as one of many nights to come.

When they got back to the apartment, Derek seemed to be in better spirits a little; enough to make out with Kate roughly as they ascended to the apartment in the elevator.

“You looked so good tonight, baby.” Kate whispered into Derek’s ear as they made their way into the flat haphazardly in a tangle of limbs, still kissing passionately. Derek didn’t even bother replying as Kate pulled off Derek’s coat and waistcoat easily. As Derek’s lips moved to her neck, she glanced down at Derek’s distended stomach, her eyes growing darker with lust as a smile grew on her face. She slowly undid the buttons on his shirt as they made their way to the bedroom, pushing him down on the bed when he was close enough. She sat on Derek’s lap, legs spread wide as she undid the buttons straining on his stomach and when she was done, she slowly slipped it off his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed by the shoulders.

Slowly she stood up and made a show of undressing, swaying side to side as she slid the body-con dress down her slender figure and stepped out of her shoes. Kate then knelt down and took Derek’s shoes and socks off slowly before standing up and bending over to undo the belt on his pants and pulling them down, leaving them both in only their underwear.

She stared at Derek from above, and he seemed to get the silent cue to shuffle up the bed, even though he found it a little difficult on such a full, heavy stomach. Derek groaned as he fell back down, his head hitting the pillows. Kate crawled up the bed slowly, like a predator stalking her prey and lowered her head at his groin and stuck out her tongue, slowly licking a strip up Derek’s raised stomach. Derek moaned at the contact and motion, his midsection feeling extra sensitive even though his dick seemed to enjoy it, twitching at the feeling.

“Looks like someone’s overdone it tonight.” She purred, licking another strip, but this time down his stomach. Derek moaned louder this time.

“I’m glad to see you enjoying our new arrangement.” She cooed. Derek was totally out of it from the pleasure he was feeling.

“I hope you keep enjoying it, baby, because it’s gunna keep happening.” She whispered so quietly that Derek wouldn’t hear.

Boy, was Derek in for a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter guys!
> 
> In case you didn't notice, I've added some new tags to the overall story because as of this chapter, recreational drug use has been introduced. I just thought I'd warn you guys before reading in case it's not your thing! I will say, it's not going to be a big thing in this story, it's more of a simple plot point that'll only really come up in this chapter and the next to introduce Stiles gaining weight.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :D Also, any feedback would be appreciated!

Derek woke up to the smell of pancakes that had become a staple Saturday breakfast. Kate, as usual, had gotten up before him and probably been to the gym early and let Derek sleep in again before making them both a filling breakfast.

He stumbled out of bed and went into the kitchen, absent-mindedly rubbing at his stomach that looked softer these days. It had been almost three weeks since Kate and he had ‘relaxed’ their diet, and while it didn’t seem to have affected Kate, Derek was slowly starting to seem a little softer, especially in the stomach area.

Kate set down the pile of pancakes on the table as Derek took a seat before sitting opposite him, smiling cheerily while Derek was still slowly waking up. Kate read the morning paper as Derek blearily piled his plate high with pancakes before drizzling a generous helping of syrup over them, which Kate eyed with glee.

“Honey, aren’t you going to have some chopped banana with them?” She asked sweetly, nibbling on one of the two pancakes she had on her plate, her portion being a quarter of the size of Derek’s. Derek grunted in return, placing a mere spoonful of banana on his plate before pouring himself a large mug of coffee, adding two teaspoons of sugar and then milk –which was still full fat, and not skimmed like the label said. Derek ploughed through his breakfast while Kate pretended to read the paper. She was just in wonder at how much Derek had changed in a mere number of weeks, how much he’d embraced his ‘relaxed’ diet and, if anything, gone way too overboard by the look of his softening body.

If anything, she’d have to try and persuade him to calm down with the rate he was already gaining. She was sure that he’d notice soon enough, especially with the way his clothes seemed to cling to his body now. He’d mentioned it once on Thursday morning while getting dressed and panicked, Kate made the excuse that the dry cleaners must have shrunk their clothes a little. She eyed where his sweatpants hung on his waist and was shocked to see a thin layer of fat poking out over the band, along with Derek’s filling belly.

“Is Stiles still on for tonight honey?” She asked, keeping her voice level.

“Mhmm.” Derek mumbled between bites, too focused on his food.

“He’s coming over at four, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“You going to the gym after breakfast?” She asked, genuinely not knowing his answer now. Since they’d relaxed their diet, Derek seemed to have also relaxed his exercise routine.

“…mhmm.”

“Good. Great talk.” She muttered to herself as Derek finished his food and went into the kitchen with his empty plate. Kate looked over her paper and saw that Derek had eaten all eight pancakes that were at least an inch thick and six inches in diameter. She hadn’t even added the appetite stimulant to them –hadn’t used it in a few days- seen as Derek didn’t seem to need the powder to increase his snacking and food intake anymore. If anything, Kate was worried how easy it had been.

Kate was snapped out of her reverie by the sound of the blender in the kitchen. Derek was obviously making his protein shake for the gym. Derek poured the mixture into his gym cup and went into the bedroom to change into his gym stuff, and Kate could hear Derek grunting as he attempted to pull his skin-tight under armour and gym shorts on.

Kate didn’t move from her seat, not knowing whether to cheer silently with glee that her plan was working or worry because it was working _too well._

Derek emerged from the bedroom in his gym gear, and it was certainly starting to look a little on the small side, showing off a little overlay of fat above the tight top of the shorts, his full belly sticking out a little in the tank top as he went into the kitchen and grabbed his protein shake. Derek kissed Kate on the head before heading out, and she noticed how well the shorts shaped his plumper rear.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kate was surprised to hear the door open barely a half hour later as was peeling potatoes for dinner tonight, which was going to be a roast beef dinner for the guys, while she had quorn instead of beef herself. Her eyes tracked Derek as he moved into the bathroom, barely looking sweaty with his empty cup in hand.

Derek stripped off easily and headed for the shower. He’d barely tried working out today, feeling a little lethargic when he’d tried to use the treadmill and if he was honest with himself, he couldn’t be bothered.

Although he’d not even exerted himself, he lavished the feel of the water droplets on his skin, undoing the knots in his body from a stressful week of work. He knew his workload would be big this year, but he’d grossly underestimated how much more work he’d be doing along with being Kate’s TA and attempting to get some work experience at the Natural History Museum. From that amount of work he was already doing, he’d probably have to think about interning at the museum over the holidays or after he’d finished his degree with the amount of work on his plate.

Yet again, his hands found their way to his swollen middle on their own, stroking the taunt skin there from Derek’s overindulgence at breakfast not too long ago, overindulgence becoming a common occurrence for him nowadays. Last night he’d finished off ¾ of a garlic pizza and a large meatlover’s by himself, not to mention the constant snacking habit he’d picked up.

Derek turned the water off when he was done and hopped out of the shower, slinging a towel around his waist after running it through his hair quickly. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and noticed his little tummy bloat. His hands found it yet again, this time consciously, and he found himself examining it from every angle, curious about its appearance on his body.

“It’s probably just bloat from last night.” Derek shrugged off, heading back into the bedroom to get dressed for the day.

When Derek made his way to the study to get some work done –dressed in a tightening red polo shirt and tight slacks that he’d struggled to close over the growing layer of fat collecting around his middle- he grabbed two large muffins from a plate on the side in the kitchen, nibbling at one of them as he walked. Kate looked up from her laptop at Derek, feeling the first wave of disgust at Derek in the too small clothes. She didn’t really like him for anything other than his body and how easy he was to control, so losing the only real thing that turned her on about him was going to mean she’d have to act harder to keep up the appearance that she loved him. She knew that by the time she’d achieved what she wanted, she wouldn’t be attracted to him at all anymore, but it was a small price to pay when she would likely be well-off when they got married, which she was hoping she could get to happen within the next year or so.

Within five years, she wanted to be settled down on the Upper East Side in her father’s condo apartment –it was much bigger than her own- married to Derek. Her father would be Mayor of New York by this point at least, and she would probably have persuaded Derek to work for him to get them on the political ladder themselves, maybe have a kid that would be attending a private school and holiday at the Hamptons every summer. Derek by then would also be back to looking relatively good, possibly hold a little bit extra weight to veer the younger women away from him, but he definitely wouldn’t be as big as he was looking to be by the end of his degree.

Kate shuddered at the idea of having to have sex –let alone share a bed- with Derek, 200lbs+ of fat and not muscle.

Derek seemed none-the-wiser about Kate’s plan and daydream, getting on with his thesis plan and introduction while nibbling on the last of the second muffin by the time Kate had snapped back to reality. She really was starting to worry about what she’d got herself into.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Around 2pm when Kate was preparing their dinner tonight, she heard Derek’s cell ring from the bedroom. Derek got up and went to get it, his belly still full and bloated from snacking all afternoon on not just the two muffins, but a family bag of chips that he kept by his desk and answered it. Kate knew before Derek answered it that it would be his mother Talia, calling to check on her son like she did every Saturday like clockwork.

Kate caught snippets of the conversation, Derek keeping her updated on both his life and Laura’s, as well as how Stiles was coping in the big city.

“Yeah Mom, he’s fine. He’s actually coming over for dinner tonight. Kate’s doing a roast dinner.”

She sneered at the interest Talia had in Stiles, never showing any interest in the woman that Derek lived with, that helped nurture him, opened doors for him that he couldn’t open alone. Kate knew that Talia wasn’t pleased about her and Derek being an item, let alone that Derek lived with her and practically lived out of the Argent pocket. Kate had overheard many conversations where Derek would have to stick up for Kate, which made her angry that she couldn’t fight her own battles, had to rely on the _boy_ she was controlling to do it for her.

God, she hated the Hales.

She hated how easy it was for Stiles. How much Laura loved him like family and merely put up with her because Derek was head over heels. She felt she deserved to their love. Hell, they should be lucky to even have the Hale family name mentioned along with the Argent’s, but that did not seem to be the case. Kate hated Stiles more than she hated the Hales because he was the one person Derek valued most in life, not that Derek saw it himself. Stiles was an itch that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard Kate could try.

Derek’s free hand yet again found his softening middle, and an idea sparked in Kate’s head. She was already ruining Derek’s figure, and with the appetite stimulant she had left, she could do to Stiles what she was already doing to Derek. His process would be slower than Derek’s with him not being under her watchful eye 24/7, but one meal a week at the apartment, filled with appetite stimulant and the right food would be enough to at least make a difference in Stiles’ own waistline, however small it may be.

Kate knew what college kids were like. Having a psychology degree under her belt as well as her History degree meant she could read people well, understand their behaviour. She knew how college kids’ minds worked, how image-conscious they were throughout the college experience, desperate to date or merely fuck the most beautiful person they could find. She knew how vain they were, how much looks carried, especially at places like NYU and New York in general. Take away the attraction, and you take away the interest.

Sure, to her Stiles wasn’t appealing; all limbs and no real grace, cocky and egotistical; but he did –if she was being objective- have delicate facial features with his large amber eyes and plump lips, his cupid bow well defined and all. She’d also heard the noises he could make when eating the right food, or hearing the worst thing. Under the right circumstances –or a large amount of alcohol- Stiles could be…desirable, with his lithe but lean figure. If he dressed to fit his size -much like Kate had made Derek- instead of hiding it under baggy graphic tees and plaid, he’d be getting a fair amount of attention.

Kate smiled, impressed by her own creativity. It would be easy enough to do. She could even start tonight; slip some appetite stimulant into his drink, have his portion match Derek’s...she could offer them both beers, make them both a little buzzed, unaware at what they were doing. She could see how much Derek could eat now, and how much Stiles could under the right coercion.  She could see them both now at the end of the year, twice the men they were at the start, their bodies bursting out of their clothes, gluttony being their downfall.

Hell, if Stiles took to Kate’s plan like Derek, it wouldn’t even be much work.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she heard Derek end the conversation with his mother and come back into the main living area, still absently stroking at the little belly he was forming. It was obvious in the tight polo shirt he was wearing; Kate would have to go shopping soon and replace his wardrobe.

“Hey, what’s for lunch?” Derek asks, hovering beside Kate as she peeled potatoes.

“I don’t know. I was gunna make a salad for myself seen as we’re having a good feed tonight.” She said off-hand. Derek sighed.

“Salad sounds good.”

Derek stood and watched idly as Kate carried on peeling the potatoes. Feeling his gaze on her, she placed the peeler down and turned to Derek.

“Yes?”

“I’m just waiting for you to finish.”

“Why? Can you not walk over to the refrigerator and get two packs of pre-prepped salad out and put them in bowls yourself?” She snapped, turning back to peel more potatoes.

Derek grunted, but went over and did what she asked, pouring them into two identical bowls.

“You want anything with yours?” He asked.

“No. Plain salad is just fine.” She answered shortly.

Derek paused for a minute before opening the fridge door and taking out a bottle of mayo and vinaigrette, dousing his salad in the two and mixing it in. Kate rolled her eyes at the amount of calories he was adding to his ‘healthy’ lunch. She then watched as he made himself a tuna mayo sandwich, heavy on the mayo and he had even buttered the bread. She was shocked at how unhealthy Derek was being.

Kate didn’t comment on it and instead watched as Derek walked back to the study, salad and sandwich in hand as he went to finish his work. She looked up at the clock; she had about an hour and a half before Stiles arrived to finish getting everything ready and have the boy’s meat and her quorn in, and she was sure that Derek would be hungry yet again when Stiles arrived. She was aiming for 6pm to have it all done by, knowing that Derek would get crabby if it was any later.

Just as she finishes the final potato, Derek calls her from the study.

“Babe, can you bring me a glass of milk? I forgot to get myself a drink.”

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed, but did it anyway, pouring Derek yet another glass of full-fat milk. Clearly she’d have to get used to Derek’s new lazy behaviour. Great.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles knocked on the door at 4:24pm; he was almost half an hour later than when he was meant to arrive.

Since Derek made no effort to move from the couch he was now sitting on, having finished his work for the day at 3:30pm, Kate sighed and went to answer it, putting on her friendly demeanour before she opened the door.

“Sorry I’m late! I got a little lost on the way!” Stiles exclaimed, barging through the doorway red faced and breathless before Kate could get a word in edgeways.

“It’s alright sweetie, we’re not having dinner until 6 anyway.” She smiled. “Can I get you something to drink? Water, coke…a beer maybe?” She asked.

Stiles eyed her suspiciously. “If I said beer…you wouldn’t report me for underage drinking, right?” He asked.

Kate laughed. “Of course not. You’re welcome to drink here, it’s not as if I don’t know what you guys get up to on campus and at parties.” She teased, winking at him as she lead him towards the kitchen.

Stiles barked a laugh back nervously, not knowing what to say exactly.

“Why don’t you go and settle on the couch with Derek and I’ll be right out with beers for both of you. Is Blue Moon okay for you?”

Stiles nodded and took it as his cue to head into the living area and did as Kate suggested, collapsing down on the couch next to Derek, who was watching some baseball game that Kate didn’t follow. She watched both boys carefully as she slipped appetite stimulant into Stiles’ drink, before hesitating and deciding to put some in Derek’s drink too, just to see how it affected him to. When she was satisfied that it had dissolved in both of their drinks, she walked out to them, hips swaying as she did so before handing them over.

“Enjoy. There’s plenty more if either of you want them.” She purred before heading back into the kitchen to carry on finishing dinner.

“Hey man, how’s the thesis goin’ so far?” Stiles asked, taking a swig from his beer.

Derek shrugged, taking a swig of his own beer. “S’goin’ okay I guess. I know what I wanna do I think, and I’ve got my plan all done to show my professor next week along with my proposal. Should be okay.”

“That’s good man!”

Derek smiled at Stiles’ enthusiasm. “How’re you settling in here?” He asked, turning his attention to Stiles completely. Behind them, Kate glared at how much focus Derek always gave Stiles, whatever the situation.

Stiles smiled to himself. “Yeah, I love it here dude. The city’s great, the people are,” he looked at Derek, his eyes a little lidded as he took another swig, “I’m enjoying my classes and y’know, college life can be awesome.” He added, winking at Derek.

“So there’s someone in the picture?” Derek asked, intrigued.

Stiles laughed. “Nah, not yet. But the potential’s there man. So many parties, so many hot guys…”

Derek smiled and whispered. “I know what you mean.”

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Kate, hoping she wasn’t looking. She wasn’t.

“Does she know? About you’re uhmm…experiments?” Stiles asked awkwardly.

Derek shook his head and took a drink. “Nah. There’s nothing to tell her, and if I did her father would find out and probably ban me from dating her or something.” He shrugged.

“You shouldn’t have to hide a part of your life from her though dude, even if it is your past.” Stiles replied quietly, leaning closer to Derek to make sure he could hear.

Derek shrugged again. “Nah, it’s okay for now.” He paused, his brow furrowing and he sniffs at Stiles.

“Dude! What the hell are you doing?!” Stiles exclaims, flailing backwards a little.

Derek raised his eyebrows at the younger man. “Pot? Really Stiles?”

Stiles straightened his plaid shirt out, a little flustered. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“ _Stiles._ ”

“Alright fine! I _may_ have tried a spliff or two since coming to college, but it’s all part of the experience, right?” He asked, his voice going a few octaves higher under pressure.

Derek looked at Stiles.

“Dude! Please don’t tell my dad, or your family to be fair, they’d freak!” He pleaded.

Derek crossed his arms. “They’d kick my ass if they found out.”

“Good, so you’re not gunna tell them, right? It’s not like I’m a druggie or anything. My roommate does it, and he’s asked me a few times if I wanna partake, and I have. No peer pressure involved, just curious ‘ol me.”

Derek narrows his eyes again. “I won’t tell them, as long as you don’t go too overboard, don’t mix it with anything _including alcohol_.” Stiles opens his mouth to butt in but Derek takes the chance away. “I _mean_ it Stiles! I don’t want to have to tell your dad or my parents, hell, even Laura why you’re at the hospital having your stomach pumped or after an accident, you got it?”

Stiles sighs, but admits defeat. “Fine.”

“And you _call_ me if you need me. For _anything_. You got that?” Derek presses.

“Jeez, yes, fine! Okay.” Stiles huffs, takes a swig of his beer before putting it down on the coffee table and crosses his arms and goes back to watching the baseball game, sneaking glances at Derek.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time dinner rolls around, both Stiles and Derek had finished their first beers and were starting to feel the effects of the appetite stimulants, their stomach growling, demanding food by the time Kate had set everything down on the table and they weren’t disappointed by the spread.

Kate had cooked a banquet.

Somehow she’d managed to fit a large bowl of sweet mash potatoes with marshmallows, a large platter of sliced beef in a thick gravy sauce, a large bowl of roast potatoes, cornbread stuffing, regular stuffing, sprouts fried with crispy bacon, roasted parsnips and carrots in butter, a jug of gravy and of course her quorn substitute. Both boys’ mouths were watering as they shovelled the food onto their plates and dug in, rarely stopping only to glug down some more beer, both of them on their second bottle. Kate didn’t even bother making conversation, knowing it would be futile with the way they were ploughing through the food while she had a measly serving from each side dish.

Of course, Kate finished very much before them and cleared her own plate, getting their dessert out of the refrigerator and placing it on the side. She sat back down and watched them wolf down their food, pouring herself another glass of wine and hiding her gleeful smile behind the rim. She was both impressed and disgusted at how much they were eating and how they seemed to have forgotten their manners. She knew she’d made enough food to serve at least six people, and she’d done it deliberately to see how much they’d eat.

“Just so you know, there’s dessert as well.” She noted, taking a sip of her wine and hearing only grunt in response. She grimaced on the inside as they ate like pigs.

When they were finally done, Kate guessed they’d probably each managed to eat two servings worth of food, barely leaving anything left over. She mused she could probably make lunch out of it and saved what she could as the boys sat back and rubbed their bloated bellies, groaning at the fullness. She placed a tray of six cupcakes of varying flavours on the table and grabbed them both another beer each before taking a red velvet cupcake for herself.

Derek doesn’t even hesitate and took a cookies and crème one, while Stiles hovered between a sticky caramel one and a chocolate one.

“There’s enough for you to have another later Stiles.” Kate cooed, smiling at the younger boy as she took a bite out of her own. Derek made a noise of contentment and agreement next to him.

Stiles looked up at Kate and smiled, his cheeks heated with embarrassment before he took the chocolate one, eating it gingerly. He was barely halfway through before Derek took his second, a vanilla cream one and getting stuck in. Kate excused herself, wanting to change into something ‘more comfortable’ so she didn’t have to watch her boyfriend eat yet more food like an animal.

Kate had just finished freshening up in the bathroom when she heard Derek walk into the bedroom. Pretending to preen a little longer, she looked in the mirror and tracked Derek’s movements around the bedroom, seeing his overstuffed belly really poking out of his polo, buttons on his slacks already undone. Kate wondered just how long they had been like that and felt sick at the thought of Derek like that at their dinner table. She’d certainly need to get his manners in check before they next went to Gerard’s.

She watched in amazement and horror and Derek took his straining slacks off, noticing the starts of a double chin already as he bent his head down. Although the little weight he had gained so far had gone to his stomach, there were signs on his arms and thighs of him losing muscle definition and fat replacing it. _If he keeps this up, he’ll have lost all his muscle by Christmas._ She thought to herself. Thinking about how bloated Derek looked, Kate wondered what state Stiles was in.

Kate walked swiftly passed Derek, casting a quick glance his way to see him undoing the ties on his sweatpants and re-tie them looser as she walked into the dining area and saw Stiles lying back in his chair, rubbing his rounded and bloated stomach, taking deep breaths of discomfort. She carried on walking and went to the fridge, taking another two beers out and a bottle of water for herself and called out to the boys.

“Hey, one of the Iron Man movies is on tonight. You fancy staying and watching that with us Stiles?”

Stiles slowly rose from his chair and almost waddled into the kitchen, clutching his stomach.  Kate looked down at it and hid her smile by taking a drink out of her water while she handed Stiles his fourth beer of the night, and she could tell that he was starting to feel the effects, but he took it anyway.

“Thanks. Yeah, that sounds cool. As long as I’m not outstaying my welcome and intruding on you guys.” He replied, taking a sip of it and leaning against the counter top as Derek emerged at the archway. Kate handed Derek his beer and he took a swig.

“Stiles, you could never intrude on us, right?” Derek exclaimed, looking at Kate for reassurance.

“Derek’s right. You’re welcome here any time Stiles. You’re family to Derek.” She smiled, keeping up her act. In his intoxicated haze, Stiles seemed to buy it and smiled before she directed them all to the couch. Kate hands Derek the remote and settles down on the smaller couch they own, while Stiles and Derek have taken the larger one that sits directly in front of the television.

Derek finds Iron Man 3 and presses play.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When the movie ends, they queue up The Amazing Spiderman while Kate goes into the kitchen. From the couch, Derek shouts over.

“Hey babe, can you bring in some snacks please?”

Kate was shocked by her boyfriend’s gluttony tonight.

“Uh, yeah sure babe. You hungry too Stiles?” She called back.

“Hmm? Uh, a little.” Stiles confessed.

 _Well. The stimulant seems to be doing its job._ Kate thought sarcastically, grabbing a party bag of nachos and dip and making a family bag of popcorn for the boys.

When she came back into the living area a few minutes later, she laid out the nachos and dip, popcorn, remaining cupcakes and two beers for them. She handed them both smaller bowls to put what they wanted in so they weren’t always having to lean forward, or mess up her expensive leather couch.

Kate had a small bowl herself and filled it with popcorn as the boys piled theirs high with crap. She shook her head discreetly in shock at how much they’d both managed to pack away today. If she had to guess, they’d probably had at least double their daily calorie amount since 4pm, and Derek had probably had thrice as many calories over the day. No wonder he was starting to show results this quickly.

She turned her head back to the tv as Derek yet again pressed play, but the action on screen couldn’t keep her eyes from averting to the two boys, their stomachs well and truly bulging with food. Derek’s polo shirt had ridden up a little, showing a sliver of soft skin, his abs nowhere to be seen. She looked over at Stiles and saw that he was also sporting a small belly under his baggy shirt; if she didn’t know any better, she’d guess that he’d already put on some weight thanks to the partying kids got up to on campus. Stiles would have a little belly in no time. Hell, soon enough both Derek and Stiles would be growing right in front of her eyes, unrecognisable at the end of this college year from when they started.

She smiled at the thought of having them both under her control.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

By the time The Amazing Spiderman was over, Stiles and Derek looked ready to pass out.

Kate rolled her eyes, knowing she’d have to let Stiles stay over because there was no way she could send him back in the state he was in; he was drunk from the five beers he’d had, and was verging on going into a food coma from the amount he’d eaten over the past few hours.

Derek wasn’t much better, also having had five beers and eating yet more food. Kate looked at both the boys’ heavy stomachs that were visibly hardened from their gluttony, noticing that Stiles had –much like Derek earlier- undone the zip and button of his jeans at some point to make more room for the food he’d consumed. With a little persuasion she managed to get Derek into her bed, where he seemed to pass out on contact with the duvet.

Kate rolled her eyes and went back to the living area with some blankets for Stiles, who was well on his own way to passing out. She managed to get him to strip off his ever-present plaid and hoodie, as well as his tight jeans and folded them before placing them on her couch, her back to him as he got under one of the blankets.

Of course, Kate had snuck glances at the younger boy to see just how much damage he’d done to his body, and was pleased to see that he seemed to already be developing a bit of a belly from partying and halls food like she’d expected. It wouldn’t be too long before he’d surpass the ‘freshman fifteen’ by the looks of things, and if she tried hard enough, she could probably achieve a ‘freshman twenty’ at least by the time they all headed to California for the Christmas break.

When she’d finished clearing up the empty plates and bowls from the coffee table -all the snack food she’d brought in decimated by the two boys in the last two hours- she headed to bed herself, exhausted after a long day running around after Derek and cooking up a banquet for dinner. What she didn’t expect, however, was the sight of Derek stripped down to his underwear passed out on top of their sheets. He’d obviously had a small moment of clarity after dropping down on the bed, too hot, and taken his clothes off. Kate took the opportunity to survey his growing body while she had the chance.

Her assumptions were right. Derek had definitely started losing the definition he once had on his toned stomach, a layer of fat forming over his once-hard muscles. His stomach was taunt for another reason these days, with all the binging and snacking he seemed to do, and tonight was no exception. Derek’s stomach was certainly going to be a belly, or even a gut in no time, it currently sticking out high like a dome with one hand placed on top. Lying down like he was, Kate saw the signs of a double chin as well, showing that his gain was going to other places as well as his belly, even if that would probably be the place that would show it most as his waistline expanded. Kate smiled slyly, changing into her silk pyjamas before climbing under the covers, happy that Derek wasn’t under the covers with her.

Well, today seemed to have been a success for her. She just needed to make sure no one caught into her plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek woke up alone in the apartment for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.
> 
> Kate had gone away on a course Friday afternoon that lasted the whole weekend, so Derek had the apartment to himself until late Sunday night. He’d spent Friday night pigging out on the couch with pizza, nachos and Ben and Jerry’s, trying to eat away the emptiness he was feeling. He was meant to have cut down on eating crap, but he was lonely and everyone knows comfort food makes you feel better –for a while at least. After finishing that and finding some snack sized Haribo and eating half a dozen packets of them, Derek definitely didn’t feel empty anymore.

Derek woke up alone in the apartment for the first time in what felt like a lifetime.

Kate had gone away on a course Friday afternoon that lasted the whole weekend, so Derek had the apartment to himself until late Sunday night. He’d spent Friday night pigging out on the couch with pizza, nachos and Ben and Jerry’s, trying to eat away the emptiness he was feeling. He was meant to have cut down on eating crap, but he was lonely and everyone knows comfort food makes you feel better –for a while at least. After finishing that and finding some snack sized Haribo and eating half a dozen packets of them, Derek definitely didn’t feel empty anymore.

He absently rubbed his full stomach again, something he’d found himself doing more and more recently; it was a habit he seemed to have picked up out of nowhere. He looked down at his full, plump stomach and sighed.

“Wow, I’ve really packed on the pounds, haven’t I?” He sighed to himself, prodding at the soft layer of fat where his abs had once been. Sure, Derek had realised that he’d maybe got a little too excited at not having to eat rabbit food all day, every day anymore and probably taken advantage of the goodies he’d once restricted himself from having, but he didn’t think it would have taken this much of a toll on his body.

He’d started noticing that his clothes were a little tighter and that he was a little softer after Stiles had come over for dinner about a month ago. His tee was tight as soon as he’d put it on, but by the end of the night –from what he could remember- it had risen up over his belly; he’d even had to change into his sweats after dinner because they were threatening to burst. When he’d woken up hungover on Sunday to Kate standing over him fully dressed and arms crossed saying that they were getting him a bigger wardrobe, it dawned on him that the clothes he was wearing hadn’t shrunk, he’d just outgrown them.

Kate told Derek as he was getting dressed that Stiles had left early that morning, excusing himself to go and meet up with friends. Derek was a little sad that Stiles hadn’t waited until he had woken up to leave, but he couldn’t blame him, since Kate and Stiles didn’t seem to do well with just one another for company.

On their way to the shops –Derek in tight slacks and a polo shirt that had once been too big for him that fit his new physique like a glove- Kate suggested that Derek cut back on ‘relaxing’ their diet and go back to what they used to eat, with the one treat day a week over the weekend. Derek begrudgingly agreed, not wanting to piss Kate off and be sexiled for not agreeing with her like he had a few times before. Sure, he realised his rapid gain was probably not healthy but he didn’t mind it too much, the way Kate was talking about it was as if it was a bad thing that he was more content in his life thanks to the fact he could eat chocolate when he wanted.

He knew that Kate had done a lot for him since they’d started dating, and that she let him move into her high-end apartment with her and not split rent for the place, had bought him new clothes and made sure he had the latest tech and books for his course, and he guessed that sharing her diet wasn’t so bad. Derek knew he’d never enjoy eating multiple vegetables every meal and forgo gluten foods like bread and chips, but it seemed a small price to pay for what Kate did for him.

For the month that he’d gotten back into his old routine as much as he could and tried his hardest to try and shift that pounds he’d seen no difference. If anything, he was sure he’d gained _more_ weight, and he didn’t know how. Sure, he’d cut a few corners when Kate wasn’t around, going to a bakery down the road during a gym session or two and had a secret stash of junk food in his office, but he was sure that the rabbit food and health kick he was on most of the time would make him lose weight, surely.

One thing he’d started doing was keeping track of how he looked in the mirror. Every morning as Kate showered he’d look himself up and down and catalogue any changes he could see. Sure, he didn’t wake up every morning with a bloated belly any more, but he could still see that he was getting stockier; he had less of a beer belly, he seemed to be getting…wider. He’d gained some muscle back, but he looked more like a college football player that relied on protein shakes rather than a basketball player or gym bunny.

He just couldn’t understand it.

Now, Derek was totally slouched on their plush leather couch watching some terrible b-movie that he couldn’t be bothered turning off and grabbed his phone, texting Stiles.

_You free tomorrow?_

He got a reply almost immediately.

**_Yeah man, why?_ **

_Just wondered if you wanted to come over and watch some movies or something, that’s all._

**_Sure man! What time?_ **

_Any time after lunch. I’m gunna have along lie in._

**_I feel you dude! I can try and make it over for 2 if you like? I’ll try not to stay up too late playing video games ;)_ **

_Sounds good!_

Derek hesitated before texting Stiles again.

_You think your roommate could score us some weed?_

It took Stiles a little longer to reply, but he did.

**_Yeah, I’m sure he’s got a pound in the room I can pay him for. You really wanna get high? You’re not a young freshman like me anymore ;)_ **

_I’m sure I can handle it. Just like I can handle my beer better than you._ He teased.

**_THAT’S because you’re older than me and your parents were more liberal than my dad, who’s the Sheriff if you hadn’t forgotten._ **

_My parents weren’t more liberal, Stiles. Laura just taught me how to be sneaky about it._

**_Ugh, no fair! Why did she never tell me her secrets?!_ **

_…because you’re dad’s the Sheriff. Duh._

**_Shush you! Go and annoy someone else >:(_ **

_Nah, you’re too fun to mess with._

**_L MEAN._ **

_I’m gunna head to bed. Goodnight Stiles._

**_DUDE. It’s barely midnight!_ **

_I’ve had a long and arduous day marking SOME class’s Latin work for Monday._

**_Whatever, grandpa._ **

_Stiles, I’m only 3 years older than you._

**_So? Goodnight Mr Grumpy!_ ** **_J_ **

Derek sighed, set an alarm on his cell before turning the movie off and clearing the empty packets and boxes away before he headed to bed, his little belly jiggling with every step.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Stiles knocked on the door to the apartment a half hour early rather erratically.

Derek opened the door confused, and Stiles came tumbling in rather excitedly, nearly falling to the floor but managed to stabilise himself in time. Derek rolled his eyes and smiled, immediately finding comfort in Stiles’ behaviour.

“Someone seems a little enthusiastic.” The older man teased, closing the door.

Stiles straightened out his clothes, his graphic tee of the day looking tighter around his middle than it usually did.

Derek didn’t pay it much attention it. “Want a grilled cheese sandwich? I was about to make one for myself.” He asked, making his way towards the kitchen.

“Yeah man, sounds awesome. I’m starved.” Stiles confessed.

Derek looked at Stiles, who was hovering at the kitchen opening as he made them, a huge smile on his face.

“Are you okay Stiles?” The older man asked, a little concerned at how peppy his friend was.

“What, me? I’m great Der, really great.” Stiles said wistfully, sighing.

Derek narrowed his eyes and walked over to Stiles and stood directly in front of him. They were about the same height, Derek being the taller of the two. Derek breathed in and that’s when he smelt a faint hint of weed.

“You blazed up before you came here, didn’t you?” Derek accused, going back to grilling the toasties.

“What?” Stiles exclaimed, flustered and flailing, his whole body moving. Derek caught sight of Stiles’ tee riding up and saw that Stiles had definitely started developing a gut in the past few weeks. It seemed that they were both having a little bit of a weight problem.

“Don’t lie to me.” Derek said, voice firm. “I don’t care if you have, just remember to be careful about how much you do it.” He scolded.

Stiles groaned. “You sound like you’re lecturing me.”

“I’m looking out for you, there’s a difference.” Derek pointed out, handing Stiles his greasy grilled cheese sandwich.

Stiles didn’t bother replying, he just went over to the fridge to grab a drink. “Hey, no beer?” He asked, looking over at Derek.

“Nope. Trying to get back in shape a little.” Derek replied, plating up his own sandwich. “Get me a water while you’re in there.”

Stiles hummed in affirmation and grabbed one for himself too before following Derek to the couch where the tv was turned onto House of Cards. Stiles handed Derek the bottle as he sat down next to the older man.

“Dude! You like House of Cards?” Stiles asked excitedly.

Derek side-eyed Stiles. “I thought I’d give it a try. Everyone says it’s good.” He shrugged, digging into his sandwich.

“Same here man. I’ve been meaning to get Netflix while I’m here, seen as I don’t have a tv, but something always comes up, or I find a torrent online for what I wanna watch.”

“You using Steam to play your video games?” Derek asked.

“Yeah.” Stiles answered, his mouth full of grilled cheese. “S’not as fun, but it’s okay I guess.” Stiles shrugged, swallowing the bite.

“You wanna watch House of Cards this afternoon then? We could always browse Netflix to see what else there is.” Derek suggested, finishing the first half of his food.

“Yeah! Sounds great. I know there’s a show called White Collar on Netflix that’s meant to be good. Matt Bomer’s in it and he’s totally hot, and it’s based here in New York!” Stiles countered. “Seen as you seem to be a few episodes into House of Cards as it is.” Stiles added.

“Sounds good.” Derek smiled, searching for the show while they both finished their toasted sandwiches.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

They were halfway through season 1 of White Collar when Derek noticed Stiles becoming antsy.

“You alright over there?” Derek joked.

Stiles’ gaze snapped to Derek. “Huh? What?” He replied, a little distant.

“Have you been taking your Adderall?” Derek asked, concerned.

In Stiles’ hesitation, Derek found his answer.

“Dammit Stiles! Why the hell have you stopped taking it?” Derek almost shouted at the younger man, turning to face him as he talked now.

“I just wanted to see if I could handle myself without it, okay?” Stiles spit back, obviously self-conscious about his decision. “Obviously it was a bad idea.”

“Obviously.” Derek mimicked.

Stiles glared. “Whatever. I tried to get myself back on it, I swear, I just…can’t get the hang of it again okay? I don’t have a daily routine here like I did back home. I can take it like, 3 days in a row and then there’s something going on that makes me busy and I can forget, and it just- it’s hard okay? I don’t expect you to understand.” Stiles admits, crossing his arms.

“The weed helps, it calms me down and stops the jitters. It doesn’t make me feel like crap like the Adderall does. I hate taking those pills.” Stiles sulks.

“Yeah well, Adderall’s probably better for you than the weed.” Derek remarks softly, patting Stiles on the shoulder for comfort.

Stiles barked out a laugh. “Well, let’s just say that my sporadic use of Adderall, and  the weed haven’t done anything for my figure.” He mutters. “I’ve gained like, 20lbs since the start of September and my clothes barely fit anymore.” He says even quieter.

“Hey,” Derek says “you’re not the only one.” He patted his own belly for emphasis. “I guess my metabolism’s finally shorted out.”

Stiles scoffed. “Yeah, well at least you still look hot, and you’re being all healthy. I’ve got a gut and the most strenuous thing I do is walk to class, or to the bus stop.”

Stiles pulled up his shirt to show Derek the damage the munchies and not taking his Adderall regularly had done to his figure; a flabby gut of flesh where Stiles had once been lean from lacrosse. Stiles pats his own belly, the skin rippling. “Something tells me this is only the beginning.” He says a little gravely. “No one’s found me attractive before, and sure as hell no one will if I get bigger.” Stiles mopes. “At least you have Kate, and still get all the attention in Latin. I swear I’m gunna be alone forever and a recluse with like, 30 cats while I paint and cry about being a virgin forever while eating my feelings.”

Derek smacked Stiles across the head playfully. “Stop being so dramatic, dweeb.” He teased, smiling at Stiles.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few beats before Stiles spoke up.

“So I got that weed from my roomie. Be a shame to waste it…” He mused, looking at the older man with a devilish grin on his face. “He would only give me what he had rolled up, and even then he only gave me two.” Stiles grumbled. “But that’s better than nothing, right?”

Derek rolled his eyes and considered it. He might as well have a little fun while Kate’s away…

“Sure, let’s light up.” He smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a while to update this fic. I've been trying to balance my time between this fic and the other WIP I have, along with a few other projects so I haven't had as much time as I would have liked to spend on this.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and I promise I'll try and update more over the summer!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little filler chapter before I do a Thanksgiving chapter. I'm sorry it's so short but I hope you enjoy!

After that night, Derek made more of an effort to stick to Kate’s healthy eating routine and managed to cut out his snacking. Smoking weed with Stiles brought something into Derek’s life that he enjoyed, and from the amount of food they’d both eaten from the munchies, he knew he couldn’t keep snacking daily and cheating on his diet if he wanted to toke up with Stiles once a week at Stiles’ place.

Kate seemed none the wiser, and in only a few weeks Derek noticed that the belly he had developed was flattening out a little and his close felt less snug. Kate also seemed to have noticed, and when she walked in on him checking his weight on her scales one day and saw he’d lost 10lbs, she’d pulled him back to bed for an extra half hour of sex before work instead of a gruelling gym routine.

When they were basking in a post-sex haze though, Kate dropped a bombshell.

“So my dad has invited us over for Thanksgiving in a couple of weeks…”

Derek didn’t say a word. He knew that ‘invited’ meant that he had no other option than to attend, which meant he couldn’t go back to Beacon Hills like he’d originally planned to see his family.

He plastered a fake smile on his face. “Sure, that sounds great.”

Kate smiled earnestly back at him, her fingers tracing patterns over his skin.

“He’s also said that Laura is welcome to come if she can’t get home for the holidays. He wants to get to know you and your family better.” She purred.

Oh God. Laura was going to kill him.

“You’re seeing her for lunch today, right?” Kate added.

Derek nodded. “Yeah, we’ve both been so busy recently she wanted us to catch up over some nice food.”

“Well, make sure it isn’t too unhealthy honey.” she patted his stomach, making the fat there jiggle.

Kate kissed him before getting out of bed and redressing for the day.

“I won’t.” Derek sighed, feeling a little dejected.

* * * * *

Derek waited for his sister outside Luigi’s Pizza Palace, fiddling with his loose shirt and suddenly feeling self-conscious about his appearance.

He’d not had a chance to see Laura in weeks, thanks to her being busy in the studio getting ready for a new exhibition and him working. The last time they’d managed to meet up was just after Derek had first relaxed his strict diet and regimen, and since then he’d gained over 15lbs.

Sure, he’d made passing remarks about it on the phone or while texting her, but he knew she wouldn’t have pictured him looking the way he did now, even when he’d managed to lose 10lbs.

Distracted with his worry, he didn’t see his sister coming towards him, a perplexed look on her face.

“Der?”

Derek followed the sound of his sister’s voice and found her in the crowd of people easily, wearing a bright red jacket that matched her lipstick.

“Hey Laura.” He smiled, opening his arms as she reached him and pulled her in for a hug.

They headed into the pizzeria and took their usual seats in the window, looking out onto the street. For the first time, Derek felt an awkward silence growing between them, and he knew from the glances she kept aiming his way it was to do with his larger frame.

After they ordered their usual meals –lasagne for Laura and pasta carbonara for Derek- Laura finally cleared her throat and said what she had obviously wanted to say since they’d met up.

“So, you’re looking…well.”

Derek raised his eyebrows at his sister.

“Come on Laur.”

Laura rolled her eyes.

“What do you want me to say Der, that I can see you’ve gained a little weight?” She whispered, not wanting to draw attention to the two of them.

“I just got a little carried away when I relaxed my diet. I’m getting it back under control.” He muttered.

“Yeah, well you wouldn’t have got carried away if you didn’t restrict yourself from everything you enjoyed just for her.”

Well, Laura’s dislike of Kate hadn’t taken long to come out.

Derek sighed. “I know you don’t like Kate, but I love her. None of this is her fault.”

Laura huffed. “Whatever you say, brother.”

“It was her who suggested we relax our diets a little. She said I’d changed my life enough for her and that it wasn’t fair of her to push her lifestyle on me.” He excused, defending Kate to his family like he felt he always had to.

“And what brought about her change of heart?” Laura questioned.

“I don’t know. Maybe seeing more of my old life with Stiles coming out did it.” He shrugged.

Laura hummed, keeping her opinions to herself.

“Just look out for yourself, okay?”

“I will.” Derek sighed.

“Anyway, how’s Stiles?” Laura asked, both of them relieved with her subject change as their meals arrived.

* * * * *

By the time the siblings had finished their meals, Derek footing the bill like any good brother would, they headed out to go their separate ways in the city.

“Hey, what are your plans for Thanksgiving?” Derek asked, suddenly remembering what Kate had said earlier.

Laura shrugged. “I don’t know yet. Depends on if I can afford a ticket and if I can get my work done. You going home?”

Derek shook his head. “Gerard invited Kate and I to spend it with him.

Laura rolled her eyes.

“…Kate also invited you along, if you’re staying in the city.”

Laura’s eyes widened.

“No. No way in hell. Sorry Der, but do you really think that would end well?”

“No, but…”

“No ‘buts’ Derek. I’m sorry.”

Laura kissed her little brother’s cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

* * * * *

Kate was sitting in her office, nibbling at her salad when Derek called.

She rolled her eyes and sighed before picking up, putting on an enthusiastic persona.

“Hey honey! How did your lunch with Laura go?”

_“It went okay I guess.”_

“Are you okay?”

Derek sighed on the other end. _“Yeah, it just didn’t go too well overall. I feel like we’re growing apart.”_

“Oh baby, you wanna have a little treat tonight of pizza and a movie night or something?” She asked. Recently she’d been trying to get him to emotionally eat again, and after seeing that he’d somehow managed to lose 10lbs in just three weeks made her worry that her plan wasn’t going to go as planned. She was happy that Derek wasn’t carrying as much weight around his middle and that it seemed to have evened out a little, but she needed him to gain more.

_“Are you sure? I mean, I had pasta carbonara with Laura for lunch so I’ve already had a treat…”_

Kate smiled, she knew just how bad –and generous- Luigi’s portions were.

“Sure sweetie, one cheat day won’t affect you.” She cooed.

_“Thanks.”_

“No problem.”

_“I gotta go. See you later. Love you.”_

“You too. Bye baby.”

Kate hung up, smiling.

Oh, her plan was certainly going to go back on track, Derek would look like he was a heavyweight on the football team in no time.

And Stiles, well, he was doing enough damage to his own body that Kate didn't even need to try anymore.

Not that that would stop her...

* * * * *

Stiles lay on his bed awkwardly as he tried to pull his too-tight jeans up his thick thighs.

“Come on…come on dammit.” He cursed, pulling them harder before he heard the material rip.

“Again? What the hell is wrong with the laundry machines here?” He muttered to himself, pulling them off and heading back over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats, but the once baggy pants now fit him snuggly.

Stiles could feel the material stretched against his larger body, the ties digging in at his waist. His hands moved over his body, attempting to make the material give a little more.

That’s when he noticed his reflection in the mirror, and saw that maybe it wasn’t his clothes that had shrunk, but his body that had…grown.

His new bubble butt totally filled out the sweatpants, and his larger beer and munchies belly stuck out over the top of the sweats.

“Okay, so maybe I’ve indulged a little too much since coming to college…” He admitted to himself, patting his fleshy belly and sighed. “I think it’s time I get some new clothes…”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles getting ready for the ever-terrifying Thanksgiving dinner at Gerard Argent's, both of them struggling to get their clothes to fit the way they want to thanks to their ever-expanding bodies.
> 
> Derek, of course, is still oblivious to what Kate is doing to him, while Stiles seems to have accepted his new and growing-by-the-day pudge, more than Kate would every have imagined...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little tease of what is to come nearer Thanksgiving, since I have neglected posting for a while thanks to school being oh-so busy.
> 
> Hope this'll tide you guys over, ENJOY! <3

Derek stood in front of the mirror, willing for his shirt to not look as tight as it did on his thick frame.

“Dammit.” He cursed, going over to the closet and rooting through his shirts, trying to find one that would look like it fitted properly instead of looking snug. After trying on a few more, he felt dejected and went back to the first shirt –the loosest of his selection.

Derek decided to admit defeat and take the shirts that were ill-fitting out of the closet, since there was no point in keeping them when he was sure he wouldn’t be fitting into them any time soon. He’d been trying to shift his extra weight for weeks now by going to the gym at least once a day and sticking to the healthy salads and rabbit food Kate prepared for him. It seemed his body just didn’t want to slim down like he wanted.

His stomach rumbled loudly. Derek looked at his watch. It was 12:30 and he and Kate weren’t expected at Gerard’s for another two hours. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last long without eating, even if he knew the spread at Gerard’s would be rich and delicious –Gerard didn’t do anything half-assed.

Kate sauntered into the bedroom wearing a scarlet body-con dress that was probably Herve Ledger or some other designer brand, and probably new and bought especially for the holiday. The dress hugged every curve of Kate’s slim, toned body perfectly and not a single strand of hair strayed from her sleek bun. She smiled at Derek as she entered and went over to her dresser, changing her earrings.

She looked at the pile of clothes on the bed, her brows furrowing.

“Sweetie, why are your shirts on the bed and not in the closet?” She asked.

Derek gulped silently and felt his cheeks heat up.

“They uhh, they’re a little well, snug on me now.” He admitted, voice straining in embarrassment.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I just uhh, just tried them on. To see what fitted best for dinner.”

Kate hummed and walked over, surveying Derek’s body with her eyes.

“The one you’re wearing looks fine honey.”

“You sure?” He asked nervously.

Kate smiled sweetly and nodded, walking over to him. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms in reassurance.

“You look great. How about I make you one of my kale cleanse shakes, that’ll clear your head.” She suggested, before looking at the discarded pile of shirts on the bed. “While you bag those up to take to a thrift store after the holidays, and I’ll pick you some new ones up when I’m out next.”

Derek smiled. “Okay.”

Kate left Derek folding the shirts in her bedroom, her hips swinging provocatively to make sure Derek knew just how lucky he was to have a hot piece of ass like her while his was just getting flabbier.

What Derek didn’t know, of course, was that each time Kate was making him a ‘cleanse’ drink, she was adding empty calories and appetite stimulant, and that all the ‘healthy’ snacks she made him were far from healthy.

Her hope was that by adding a little more stimulant than she usually did, Derek would really pig out at her fathers and show just how gluttonous he could be. She could see day-to-day just how much his appetite had increased since she had started the ball rolling, but he was nowhere near as much of a pig as Stiles had become.

* * * * *

Stiles was munching with reckless abandon in the college cafeteria, barely making sure that his new sweater would stay stain free until he headed over to Derek and Kate’s place. It was only the second time he’d worn it in the two weeks since he’d bought it, but it was already starting to get a little snug on his ever-growing body.

He was already on his second plate of cafeteria-style thanksgiving food, eating to calm his nerves being one of Stiles’ not-so-healthy new habits.

When he was finally done, belly nearly full, Stiles made his way back to his dorm merely minutes away to rest on his bed before he was due to leave and catch a cab to Derek and Kate’s.

As he waddled, belly full, he found his hands kneading his stuffed belly that was hanging over his boxers more and more every day. He wasn’t in denial anymore that he’d gained weight, since his 38” jeans were already starting to cut into the plump flesh around his hips. When he’d finally gone shopping to get clothes that fitted his new frame, he’d measured at a comfortable 36”, but he knew with his weight creeping up as quickly as it did and his limited budget, he’d skipped it and went for a more comfortable size up.

That was only two weeks ago, and he knew that after thanksgiving he was sure to have to size up again at least by one size, if not two with the way his current slacks where feeling, even with his belly hanging over the top. He’d stopped sucking in when the button on his 34”s gave way while he was writing a paper at his desk.

Stiles collapsed onto his bed, the frame groaning as he did so before he undid the button on the slacks. His almost-full belly surged forward a little, enough to push the zip down as well and give him more room to breathe. Stiles closed his eyes, breathing heavily through his mouth in relief at the feeling of freedom around his plump middle, and soon enough his own hands started to knead the thick flesh there. He was glad his roommate had gone home for the holidays, so there was no worry of Mikey barging in on him like this.

It seemed to become a thing that Stiles enjoyed to do after overstuffing himself, either from the munchies or his own gluttony. Not that he’d admit it to anyone, but he kinda got off on the feeling of his heavy stomach, crammed full of too much food. Hell, it even made him half-hard thinking about it.

One of the hands that had been massaging and kneading his belly travelled down into his ever-tightening boxer-briefs, sluggishly playing with himself as he lay there moaning. He was trying to get it out of the way now so he wouldn’t even think about it during thanksgiving at Gerard Argent’s apartment with Kate and Derek in the room, because he already knew there was no way he could reign himself in if the food looked and tasted as good as Kate had been teasing it to be since she’d invited him.

He decided to smoke a bowl in hopes to calm his nerves, ignoring the fact it would also increase his hunger from the munchies.

Oh, he was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been interested in the idea of Kate secretly -and not so secretly- making Derek gain weight for a while now, and this idea just popped up in my head one day and I decided to roll with it. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
